


Wallpaper

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Alphabet Soup [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pure Smut, SMUTTY SMUT, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wallpaper, the wallpaper of 221b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's spray-painted it. Shot bullets into it. And now he is going to take Molly up against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallpaper

* * *

**W – Wallpaper**

* * *

The room was filled with Molly's ragged moans and soft gasps. Sherlock's hand was bracing her hip, his fingertips lightly brushing against the wallpaper; his palm holding her in place. His mouth was on her clit, working her into a frenzy with his tongue, while the fingers of his other hand were delving in and out of her centre. One of her legs was hooked over his shoulder. Her moans began to grow more incessant, louder. He added a third finger, gently nipping at her with his teeth. She cried out, throwing her head back against the wall, her fingers clasping at his curls.

She gently pushed him away from her; the sensation of his mouth upon her and his fingers still inside of her was too much. Pulling himself away he stood up, slipping his fingers out and sucking them clean. She watched him with bated breath. He gave her a smile before grabbing both of her hands, and lacing their fingers together. He raised their joined hands above her head, pressing them into the wall.

"Do you like this Molly?" he asked her, his voice husky and deep. "Do you want me to take you, just like this, against the wallpaper?"

He pushed himself against her, his groin rubbing directly against her wet centre. They were both still almost entirely clothed, he more clothed than she. He had been too desperate to taste her, to have his mouth upon her to even fathom the thought of waiting until they reached the bedroom.

The whimper that escaped her lips was sign enough that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. There was no stopping it now. They were going to have sex, right here, right now, against the wall of his flat. Unlocked doors be damned.

Releasing one of her hands, but still holding tightly onto the other, he struggled to relieve himself of the restraints of his trousers and pants. He kissed her neck, suckling and nipping at it as he freed himself. If he wasn't careful, her soft noises of approval would end it for him. She gasped loudly when he rubbed the tip of his aching erection against her.

"Wrap your legs around me, Molly," he instructed.

She did as he asked, her one free arm moving to drape across his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulder. He kissed her, she could taste herself on his tongue, as he plunged himself into her with one deep stroke. Her legs tightened about his waist as he thrust into her again and again. She moaned loudly into his mouth as they continued to kiss.

Her hand tightened around his, as he held her there against the wall. His other hand was once more upon her hip, holding her in place. They parted for breath, his thrusts becoming more desperate. He was groaning uncontrollably now, and she rolled her hips intensifying the feeling.

"Fuck!" she cried out.

She threw her head back, baring her neck to him. He placed a kiss right below her chin, and a low guttural moan escaped her lips. She was close. He shifted himself ever so slightly; changing the angle that he entered her so that he could hit the one spot that he knew would send her directly over the edge.

Her mouth formed a silent "O" as he gave one, two, three thrusts, hitting the spot every time. He kissed her again as her orgasm washed over her, drowning the sound of her crying out. She always was rather vocal. The sensation of her convulsing around him was enough to send him to the precipice. He groaned into her mouth and grew still, holding himself inside of her.

Puffs of their hot breath hit the other's cheek as they panted heavily. His forehead was pressed to hers, his nose nuzzling up against her own, their eyes locked on each others. Ever so slowly they slid down the wall. He pulled her onto his lap, cupping her bum in his hands. They hadn't uncoupled. She kissed him, her fingertips tracing along his cheekbones.

"Bedroom?" he managed to croak out.

She nodded.

He slipped himself out of her, rather unwillingly, and helped her to her feet. They were both rather unsteady. She started to giggle as she kissed him again. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them. Neither one of them would be able to look at that particular area of the wallpaper with a straight face, ever again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me smile :)


End file.
